Although it has been stated that ethanol effects fluid and electrolyte metabolism, there is a marked scarcity of basic science information to substantiate the claim. Our previous studies have been of the first to systematically examine fluid and mineral balance (intake minus urine and fecal loss) during acute and chronic ethanol ingestion. Our investigations during the next year will focus on the effects of ethanol intake on renal reabsorptive capacity for magnesium and other divalent ions. These studies will be during acute and chronic dosage. Further, chronic studies (one to three months) will be conducted to further establish the multiple effects of chronic ethanol dosage on renal and fecal mineral and water excretion. Finally, studies will be conducted to further define the relationships between fluid and mineral abnormalities and the development of tolerance to ethanol in the rat.